Bound
by Alidiabin
Summary: The three times Colette was bound for Berlin.


**Title: **Bound **  
Fandom: **Pan Am**  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words: **1,005. **  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Warnings/Spoilers/Rating: ** WWII and Colette's past || Up to 1x03 || PG**  
Parings/Characters:** Colette Valios, Bridget Pierce, Kate Cameron  
**Summary: **The three times Colette was bound for Berlin.

**Bound**

_December 4__th__ 1962_

"Which wonderful exotic place are we off to next?" Kate asked as they stood in operations after returning from sub-zero Stockholm.

Colette smiled at the young American stewardess, while she and Bridget sometimes joked about the uncouthness of the American stewardesses; Kate had quickly grown on the French woman. One thing Colette adored about her flame-haired friend was her desire to see the entire world. Kate Cameron seemed want to see and grasp every single square inch of the earth. They had been flying together for three months and Colette had enjoyed every minute of the adventure.

"Berlin," Bridget whispered as she read the flight manifesto with a slight frown. "With Thornton, who hopefully will keep his hands to himself this time?"

A breath got caught in Colette's throat and came out like a cough. Berlin. She could not go to Berlin.

"Ooh Germany," Kate uttered. "Have you ever been?"

"Once," Bridget responded stifling a yawn. "Have you Colette?"

Colette remained silent. Suddenly, she heard her mother's voice telling her that she would be back. She remembered her father placing a soft kiss on her head. She heard the noises of the soldiers.

"Don't you speak German?" Kate asked as she turned to face her French friend.

"I do," Colette whispered with her hands shaking, "And I have never been."

Before either Colette or Kate had a chance to utter another word, Bridget declared that despite the jetlag it was too early to go home and they simply must go for a drink.

_XXX_

Colette drank the wine far quicker than she usually did. She felt Bridget watching her with a harsh gaze. Bridget's icy blue eyes burnt into her skin. Bridget knew something was up; she was just waiting for a chance to ask about it. To pounce.

"Another round," Colette suggested as she placed her empty glass on the table. It was her third or maybe her fourth, they had lost count.

"I'll get it," Kate replied as she caught the eye of a man at the bar.

"Colette," Bridget whispered as soon as Kate was out of earshot, "What on earth is the matter?"

"Pardon," Colette replied.

"I saw how you reacted when I said we were going to Berlin," Bridget replied as Colette smoothed the crinkles in her dress. "Colette, please talk to me,"

"I am not going to Berlin," Colette finally admitted.

"You are from the part of France that the Nazi's invaded, aren't you?" Bridget asked as she finished her drink.

"Yes," Colette replied looking up at Bridget.

"I know what you are feeling. I was evacuated during the Blitz; I spent the whole time in the countryside praying my parents would survive." Bridget whispered Germany has moved on, we must too."

"Your parents survived," Colette spat almost angrily. Bridget could not possibly compare their situations. She had been out of harm's way. The only soldiers she had seen had been her own, "Mine were not so lucky."

"Colette," Bridget uttered softly, her hand reached out for her friends, to offer comfort.

"I wish I could forgive," Colette whispered as she stood up to leave, "But I do not think I can that. Not yet."

Bridget watched as Colette walked out of the crowded bar, and as Kate walked toward her with drinks and a phone number etched on a handkerchief.

Bridget was not the least bit surprised when Colette called in sick.

_March 24__th__ 1963_

"So your little sister is going to be one of us," Bridget asked Kate as they walked through the terminal.

Bridget like Colette had been raised an only child, so the dynamic between the siblings confused her. The way Kate whinged about her little sister had given the two Europeans the idea that they disliked each other, yet Kate had rescued the lost little girl from her wedding.

"Yes, she is." Kate admitted. "She wants to see the world,"

"Doing it in this uniform certainly is the best way," Colette declared as they inched closer and closer to Ops. They were getting closer and closer to the flight to Berlin. She had again considered calling in sick but she knew how it would look. She would happily take any opportunity to get out of it.

"Sadly, my mother does not agree," Kate responded as the entered Ops and discovered the place in chaos.

Paul Gilbert, the head of Pan Am scheduling, was standing at the main desk, with a phone on each ear and a deep frown on his face.

"What is the matter?" Bridget asked.

"Our purser for the 7pm flight to Tokyo got grounded, and we need an experienced stewardess," a very new looking stewardess declared.

"I've heard about Maggie Ryan," Kate gossiped like a schoolgirl to Colette, "She got caught out of her girdle again!"

"I could do it," Colette suggested almost too quickly. A look of relief crossed Gilberts face.

"But we are going to Germany," Kate cried, "You were sick last time, you can't miss it again."

"I have never been to Tokyo either," Colette lied, she had but it had been before she flew with Kate, so Kate would be none the wiser.

Gilbert quickly and efficiently organised the new flight roster. One of the greener stewardesses from the Tokyo bound flight would replace Colette, who would get to play purser. It was a win for everyone concerned.

"We will catch up when we get back," Kate declared as Colette gave both of her friends a goodbye hug.

_June 25__th__ 1963 _

Colette stared at the board listing the departing flights. Things had changed since the last time she had been scheduled to fly to Germany. Bridget had gone, leaving a heartbroken Dean and far too many questions in her wake. Laura Cameron with her innocence and naivety had also joined the crew, who had begun to fly the Pan Am's newest and finest jet.

She was going to forgive them, she told herself, despite the feeling that resided in the bottom of her gut.


End file.
